Sekar
Sekar is the "Lord of Sin" for the Hellspawn Pirates, and former occupant of Impel Down. Apperance Personality Sekar's personality is one based completely on sin. Almost every action or word coming from Sekar is out of selfish intent or out of anger and rage. He can have intense burst of pride, gluttony, wrath, sloth, greed, envy, and lust. The only exception to his vile and wretched behavior is his captain, Silvenya. Like a pet to their owner Sekar will follow her word no matter the cost. For some unknown reason when meeting Silvenya Sekar did not meet her with rage or anger but with and intense respect and loyalty even before they shared words. Powers and Abilities Even amongst the incredible Minks species Sekar is a oddity with strength far above that of the average mink and abilities unlike that of his brothers. While young Sekar had the ability to clash with full grown minks and hardened criminals in the depths of impel down. Sekar is a physical tank with incredible durability, strength, and stamina. Mink Physiology Electro Hell flame electro Sekar while in the deep pits of impel down was beginning to sucome to the incredible cold. Even his thick fur was unable to protect against the frost bitten land but with one spark of his electro he unlocked a new ability. He used the electricity produced by his body to set his fur ablaze. The cold of impel down and Sekar's thick fur protected him from the flames and eventually his own flames didn't even burn him. Haki Busoshoku haki Quick wits While having no formal education Sekar is incredible fast on his feet. He can come up with plans with amazingly high success rates in a short period of time. History Being a mink Sekar was originally born in the land of Zou. Even at a young age he made hell for his fellow mink kind because his body was incredible tough for a child of his age. With a body so strong a mild temper tantrum could cause tons of damage to people and property. Eventually the tribe was unable to deal with Sekars brutal outburst, but instead of exiling him they decided to give him a new home and contacted a woman who takes in children who are orphaned. The ladies operation while looking sweet was a complete lie, and the lady was actually one of many operatives for the world government who abducted kids to then sell them as soldiers. The world government saw no use in the child, and simply discarded him to marines who deal with the unwanted. The marines despised minks, and put the Sekar in the deepest layers of the super prison, Impel Down. While most adults can't even sustain themselves for a week in the hardened dead land Sekar prospered. Each day becoming stronger and stronger until he had the strength to break out at around the age of 20. Referces The image used for appearance was made by QueenOfIllusion on Deviantart Category:Former Prisoners